<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exciting Valentine's Day Chocolate Box Quest! by simpleapricot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445345">The Exciting Valentine's Day Chocolate Box Quest!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/pseuds/simpleapricot'>simpleapricot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Impressive Superb Quests! (And Adventure!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/pseuds/simpleapricot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Diana has gotten a big heart-shaped box of chocolates for Akko! But when her daughter steals some of the chocolates, she is going to have to think fast to save the day!</p><p>Single parents AU, based on Flowoftime's amazing fic The Incredible Christmas Love Story Quest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Impressive Superb Quests! (And Adventure!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Exciting Valentine's Day Chocolate Box Quest!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/gifts">Flowoftime</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121249">The Incredible Christmas Love Story Quest!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime">Flowoftime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dette <em>loved </em>Valentine’s Day.</p><p>Well, she only remembered the day when her classmates started passing around chocolates, but that didn’t matter. Because students had to give chocolates to everyone in the class (it was the only fair way!), Dette had gotten precisely sixteen delicious treats. Really, Valentine’s Day was the best!</p><p>Dette turned another page in her <em>Big Book of Bear Facts </em>as treat #14 disappeared in her mouth. Wow! She didn’t know that pandas could eat 14 kilograms of bamboo a day…or that Milky Way bars were so delicious!</p><p>She was distracted from a very interesting section on hibernation strategies by a sound at her front door.</p><p>“Oof!”</p><p>Dette spun around, ready for anything from a cat burglar to a particularly human-like cat. But she was not ready for what she saw. Her mother was stuck in the doorframe behind an <em>enormous </em>heart-shaped box.</p><p>“Mother? Why are you carrying…Oh. <em>Oh!</em> We’re going to see Akko tonight!”</p><p>“Yes dear.” Diana pulled back on the heart, but it was wedged firmly in the doorframe. “I thought that Akko would appreciate some chocolate, since she has almost as much of a sweet tooth as my Dette.” Diana yanked on the treats once more, stumbling back as she finally pried them free. “Although perhaps I might have gone a tad overboard.”</p><p>“Nuh uh! Akko will love it!” Dette jumped up and nearly leapt into her mother’s arms. “Because it will be from you!”</p><p>The smile on her mother’s face was warm and genuine. She had probably smiled like that more in the last two months than she had in the last eleven years…although Dette wasn’t quite sure how many she had missed when she was a baby and then there was the time they released a brand new<em> Mahou Shoujo Shiny Chariot</em> plushie…</p><p>“Oh, Dette, were you reading the bear book again?”</p><p>“Yup! Can you quiz me? Can you quiz me?” Dette jumped up and down with excitement.</p><p>“I’m have quite a bit of work to do tonight before we leave,” Diana paused, meeting Dette’s puppy-dog eyes, “but I suppose a little bit couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>“<em>Yatta!”</em></p><p>“Taking after Akko, I see.” There it was again! That smile! “Well, Ms. Dette Kagari, what is the world’s <em>second</em> largest species of bear?”</p><p>Polar bear? No. Black bear? No…C’mon Dette. Patterns, Patterns!</p><p>She got it right. It was the Kodiak bear.</p>
<hr/><p>Diana had gone to her study to check over some patient files. That left Dette alone in the sitting room with her book—which she had just proved she knew front-to-back—and the box of chocolates her mother had left behind.</p><p>Dette didn’t eat chocolate too much. Her mother believed in the value of a healthy diet, so the treat had a certain mystique for Dette. She had only just today discovered the joy of a Milky Way bar, and now lay before her a box full of candies sure to blow it out of the water.</p><p>But they were for Akko.</p><p>Dette turned back to her book. The words that had seemed so exciting just an hour ago weren’t quite the same. Her curiosity had turned elsewhere.</p><p>Maybe she could just look? Of course, Dette wouldn’t eat any of Akko’s candy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t see what it was like.</p><p>Dette reached for the box. With an uncharacteristic delicacy she slipped the big red bow off the front. She hesitated for a moment and checked over her shoulder before sliding the lid off to reveal her prize.</p><p>It was beautiful. The treats lay arrayed out before her like a mosaic, covered in foil of the finest gold. Dette was surprised to find that box’s lid contained a guide to which candy was in which spot. The questions ran through her mind faster than she could answer them.</p><p>Why did it seem like the candies were randomly placed?</p><p>Why were all the coconut candies round?</p><p>Why were there only two strawberry candies?</p><p>Why did they taste like raspberry?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Why did Dette know what the candies tasted like?</p><p>She looked down in front of her and saw a truly horrifying sight. Not one. Not two. Not even three. But <em>four</em> empty wrappers lay splayed out in front of her, the dull wax inside a stark contrast with their gilded exterior.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>What had Dette done?</p>
<hr/><p>In the past five minutes, Dette had convinced herself that not only would her actions get her grounded for a whole week, but they would also probably end Akko and Diana’s relationship, cause hyperinflation, and accelerate the extinction of the Kodiak bear.</p><p>She had to fix this.</p><p>What if she just put the wrappers back in? Maybe Diana would think the company made a mistake. No, then Akko might think Diana was cheap and if she thought that then she might get upset and…</p><p>No, she needed another plan. Her eyes surveyed the room as she put the full weight of her more than decade-long experience on this earth into finding a solution. Her focus turned to her remaining Valentine’s Day treats.</p><p>Aha!</p><p>Dette still had two candies left. If she just rewrapped them, then Akko and Diana would never know! She tore open her remaining Three Musketeers and Snickers bars, wrapped them in gold foil, and placed them delicately into the empty places. It looked…good enough. They would probably be too focused on each other to notice anyway.</p><p>But that still left two open spots. Dette set her sharp mind once again to the problem, searching around the—</p><p>She was interrupted by the sound of her mothers chair rattling across the hardwood floor. She turned to the clock.</p><p>
  <em>7:30</em>
</p><p>Dette had to think fast. She threw the remaining wrappers into the box, closed the lid, slipped the bow back on, and threw herself back onto the couch with her book.</p><p>“Dette! It’s time to go.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m coming too?”</p><p>“Of course, Akko said that Tatsuya wanted to see you.”</p><p>Tatsuya…Tatsuya…</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Dette could still save her mother’s relationship…and the Kodiak bear.</p>
<hr/><p>“Diana!”</p><p>Akko leapt towards her now-official girlfriend and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She still couldn’t believe it at times. Diana was still as wonderful and smart and kind as ever. Now Akko just needed to say something romantic to set the mood…</p><p>“So, what’s…uh…going on?”</p><p>“The hospital is the same as always, but Dette here…where’s Dette?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she just ran off to see Tatsuya. The two of them are probably coming up with some super secret plan to get us to have a great Valentine’s Day or something.”</p><p>“At this point, it’s probably just Dette. My little one always needs to have something to do, after all.”</p><p>“She takes after her stepmom! Wait, um, I mean, her potential maybe future stepmom who might not end up her stepmom if she talks about getting married two months into the relationship…anyway! I’ve got a full evening planned for us. First, we’ll have pizza, then game night, and then finally scary stories!”</p><p>“Oh, is that last one a Japanese tradition?”</p><p>“Nope! I just think it’s fun!”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it then, dear.”</p><p>Akko broke off from the hug, not without a little regret, and went to get the plates ready.</p><p>“Tatsuya! Dette! Pizza’s here!”</p><p>To Akko’s surprise, Tatsuya rounded the corner first. Usually, Dette would be through an entire slice before her son managed to pry himself away from his mushrooms.</p><p>Tatsuya stopped in the doorframe, regarded Akko and Diana with an unwavering eye, and spoke with a solemnity far beyond his years.</p><p>“<em>Kaasan</em>, Diana, who is the best character in <em>Mahou Shoujo Shiny Chariot?</em>”</p><p>“That’s easy! It’s—</p><p>“Of course, the answer is—”</p><p>“Croix!”</p><p>“Chariot!”</p><p>…</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I might have heard my girlfriend say that Chariot is best girl.”<br/>
“Of course you did, how could one not be enthralled by her boundless energy and love for others?”</p><p>“Croix cares just as much as Chariot! She just has a hard time showing it, which makes it so much more special when she does.”</p><p>“Chariot was able to bring Croix out of her shell…”</p><p>“But Croix was able to bring Chariot back…”</p><p>Akko and Diana were so enthralled with their conversation that they didn’t notice their pizza had gone cold. They didn’t notice that Dette and Tatsuya had taken the rest of the slices. And they didn’t notice that Diana’s box of chocolates had disappeared for a few minutes.</p><p>“…I suppose we must just agree to disagree.”<br/>
“Yeah…but I had fun arguing!”</p><p>“I believe this discussion may have distracted us from our primary purpose tonight.”</p><p>“Scary stories?”<br/>
“No, although I am still looking forward to them.” Diana guided Akko over to the table and drew an enormous heart-shaped box from her bag.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Akko.”</p><p>Crap. Akko had left her present in her room.</p><p>“Thankyoujustasecond!” She sprinted down the hallway, slid to a stop, grabbed the roses, and raced back to present them to her girlfriend. “HereyougoDianaHappyValentinesDay!”</p><p>Diana smiled that same gentle smile. It would have been love at first sight, but Akko already adored her. Her girlfriend took the roses with a delicate hand.</p><p>“They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Open up the petals!”</p><p>Diana raised an eyebrow, but unfolded the petals one-by-one, nonetheless. Akko could scarcely contain her excitement as Diana pulled out a pair of teddy bear earrings.</p><p>“To remind you of Dette! When you’re at work.” Akko pulled out her own necklace, decorated with a single bejeweled mushroom. “See?”</p><p>“It’s…it’s…”</p><p> Now it was Akko’s turn to be ambushed by a hug from her girlfriend.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The two pulled apart.</p><p>“I truly must apologize. I only got you the box of chocolate—”</p><p>“No apologizing! I <em>love </em>chocolate.” Akko ripped off the ribbon, tossed away the cover, and pulled out the biggest treat she could find.</p><p>“Besides, the surprise is the best part.”</p><p>She took a big bite, feeling the chocolatey goodness…</p><p>…</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>Why did this chocolate taste like mushrooms?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This fic is for Tan who is amazing and awesome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>